Revenge Of Poison
by Kisu No Tora
Summary: Suite de Question d'Horoscope. L'histoire sent le poison...Riza est en danger, qui va la sauver ? [Fin Postée... Qui a dit c'est pas trop tôt ? n.n]
1. Prologue : Maître

Couple : Roy/Riza

Note : Merci à mes koupines Vivouille-Chan et Véro d'être mes betalectrices

Note 2 : Se situe pile poil après Question d'Horoscope. Les trois hommes dont la description est faite ci-dessous sont ma propriété.

Note 3 : wreck, venom et dart signifient respectivement en anglais, épave humaine, venin et fléchette.

**Prologue :** **Maître**

La pièce miteuse comme pas deux était faiblement éclairée, mais on pouvait deviner la silhouette d'un homme assis dans un vieux fauteuil.

Le plancher vermoulu avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs, le papier peint tombait par lés entiers et la lampe sur pied ne devait pas fonctionner depuis un bon moment.

Deux autres étaient à genoux derrière lui, attendant quelque chose.

Tous deux arboraient la même tenue, un pantalon de couleur noire et une veste sans manche également noire. Un détail sur leurs bras attirait immédiatement l'œil de ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur route, un tatouage représentant un D formé par un serpent empalé par la tête et la queue sur une flèche. Leurs poignets étaient entourés par un étrange bracelet argenté assez épais.

L'un, grand et assez musclé, les cheveux courts d'un blond terne, se tenait parfaitement immobile. L'autre était plus petit et moins baraqué, de longs cheveux sombres lui tombant devant le visage.

L'homme pivota sur son fauteuil, émettant un son aigu pour le moins sinistre.

Aussitôt, les deux hommes baissèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation.

L'homme était grand, chauve, les yeux remplis d'une lueur meurtrière et de sadisme. Un cigare était coincé entre ses lèvres minces et étirées en un rictus mauvais. Ses sourcils noirs étaient froncés, ce qui laissait deviner une patience ayant des limites assez fragiles. Une chevalière en forme de serpent entourait son pouce.

L'allure qu'il dégageait était assez effrayante. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce fut un râle grave et profond qui s'en échappa.

« Wreck… »

L'homme grand se leva en chancelant, ses yeux regardant toujours le sol. Il croisa ses bras derrière lui et attendit.

« Venom… »

L'autre, plus petit se leva à son tour et fit les mêmes gestes.

« Maître Dart. » dirent les deux hommes en même temps.

Le dit Dart se leva lentement, sans un bruit et marcha vers les deux hommes. Sa longue veste de cuir racla la poussière du sol, la faisant virevolter autour de lui dans un nuage épais.

« Mes fidèles amis… Pendant tout ce temps… Vous ne m'avez pas oublié… »

« Oui Maître. »

« Vous… Les seuls qui ne m'ont pas trahi…Vous m'avez fait sortir de cette cage puante... »

Il contourna ses hommes de main et vint poser ses avant-bras sur leurs épaules.

« Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant… »

Wreck et Venom levèrent la tête.

« Notre clan a été dissous mais… Maintenant que je suis de retour, ma puissance va pouvoir ressurgir… Et vous allez m'aider… »

« A vos ordres, Maître Dart. »

« Je vous donne pour unique mission de retrouver un homme… Mais le tuer ne serait pas la meilleure façon de me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait subir, non... Vous allez me le ramener et je vais m'en occuper moi-même... Et avec ma méthode...»

Sa voix se fit plus douce, presque mélodieuse.

« Roy Mustang… »

A suivre

* * *

Comme promis, voilà la suite de ma première fic, "Question d'Horoscope". Celle-ci étant directement tapée à l'ordi, ça va me prendre plus de temps pour l'écrire, mais je vous promet de vous livrer la suite dans le courant des vacances et le plus tôt possible, sachant que mes gentils profs nous ont laissé comme cadeau d'Halloween une montagne de devoirs maisons à faire... Saletés, va ! 

Pour ceux qui ont aimé mes songfics, j'en ai deux autres à publier, sur Roy et Riza.

En attendant, read & review !

Kisu No Tora


	2. La vie est belle

Couple : Roy/Riza

Note : Merci à ma koupine Vivouille-Chan d'être ma betalectrice

Note 2 : en italique, ce sont les pensées des persos.

**Chapitre 1 : La vie est belle**

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Lundi 21 Août 1915, QG de Central City, 9h15

Tout le monde avait bien récupéré après la fête d'anniversaire de Havoc.

Roy et Riza étaient ensemble, seul la team était au courant, Breda et Fuery fuyaient en courant dès que quelqu'un prononçait le mot « vaisselle », Havoc s'était fiancé avec sa copine et regardait les bouts de porcelaine cassée de travers et Falman n'avait plus touché à l'alcool depuis.

Total Bonheur…

Sauf pour un certain colonel qui s'était vu ré attribué la tâche ingrate de signature des papiers-soi-disant-importants.

Bien sûr, le lieutenant Hawkeye s'en donnait à cœur joie…

« Colonel Mustang, si vous ne me remplissez pas ces papiers dans la seconde qui suit, ce seront mes calibres qui parleront pour moi, je vous le garantis. »

Et Roy d'immédiatement tenir sa plume entre ses doigts-écrabouilleurs-de-stylo-à-signer et de remplir les dossiers-chéris de son lieutenant préféré.

Bref, tout le monde vivait sa vie…

L'heure tourna et soudain, Riza se leva, à la stupéfaction générale.

« Où allez-vous lieutenant ? » demanda Roy, un peu inquiet par la couleur verdâtre que prenait son amour.

« Là où vous ne pouvez pas aller à ma place… Désolée. » Dit-elle précipitamment en sortant.

Roy lâcha son stylo et tout le monde profita de son absence pour s'étirer un bon coup.

« Hey, vous avez remarqué ? » lança Havoc.

« Non, quoi ? » répondirent les trois gugus.

« Depuis un moment, elle ne s'est plus servie de ses flingues pour nous forcer à travailler… »

« Elle doit avoir abandonné l'idée que nous serions un jour les rois de la signature de dossiers importants… » Dit Roy en se levant de sa chaise et en allant regarder à travers la fenêtre.

« Parlez pour vous colonel, personnellement, elle ne m'a jamais menacé pour que je travaille… » Répliqua Fuery.

Aussitôt, les autres vinrent se mettre autour de lui et commencèrent à le vanner.

« Oh là, Sir Fuery-Fayot, dis moi pas que t'as jamais fait de conneries dans ta vie ? » lança Breda en lui collant une grande claque dans le dos.

« A part les petites bêtises de mon enfance, non, rien… » dit-il en remettant ses lunettes en place.

« Non ? Même pas un p'tit joint à 17 piges ? » Demanda Havoc.

Un troupeau d'anges en tutu rose bonbon passa furtivement au dessus de l'équipe, admirant leurs yeux ronds collés sur le blond devenu rouge tomate.

« Oups, j'aurais pas dû dire ça… »

S'ensuivit ensuite une discussion houleuse entre les trois gugus, arbitré par Fuery, chacun cherchant à démontrer qu'il avait fait les plus grosses conneries.

Mais Roy ne les écoutait pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive à ma Riza, jamais je ne l'avais vue malade avant… Y'a un truc qui cloche… Mais jamais elle ne m'avouera quoi que ce soit, faut que je le découvre… »_

PLAF

Un dossier contenant des feuilles volantes atterrit sur la fenêtre, le sortant de sa rêverie éphémère.

_« Mais j'y pense, jeudi c'est mon anniversaire… On pourrait demander notre week-end et partir en amoureux…Il y a le chalet de papa dans le nord, on y sera bien… La neige qui tourbillonne, le feu dans la cheminée, la chaleur de nos deux corps, les grosses couver… »_

SHPLING

Roy se reçut un stylo bien pointu derrière la tête, le faisant se retourner rapidement, prêt à les engueuler comme du poisson pourri, mais…

« PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE LA VODKA EST PLUS FORTE QUE LE WHISKY ! » cria Havoc, les poings serrés sur la table.

Falman et Fuery essayaient de les calmer, mais… Vous arrivez vous, à empêcher votre chat de faire ses griffes sur le canapé ?

« NON, C'EST LE WHISKY !! » répondit Breda, les mains sur les hanches.

« VODKA !! »

« WHISKY !! »

« VODKA !! »

« WHISKY !! »

« VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER VOTRE GRANDE GUEULE, MERDE ? » rugit Roy afin de calmer les deux idiots lui servant de subordonnés.

Havoc et Breda se calmèrent instantanément.

Bah, quand on voit Roy Mustang prêt à claquer des doigts en vous regardant droit dans les yeux, on arrête de faire des conneries…

Ils regagnèrent à vitesse grand V leurs bureaux et se remirent à bosser, cette fois ci en silence. Sauf pour la bataille de pieds sous la table qu'engagèrent un certain roux et un certain blond.

Roy ramassa le dossier et le stylo traînant par terre (tiens, c'est le mien !) et alla se rasseoir.

« _Non, mais quel toupet ! M'interrompre alors que je prévoyais une sortie en amoureux rien que nous deux… Sont vraiment bêtes quand ils s'y mettent eux…_ ET C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI LES PIEDS SOUS LA TABLE OUI ? ON DIRAIT VRAIMENT DES GAMINS !!! »

Les deux coupables dévisagèrent un instant leur supérieur puis s'ignorèrent royalement.

La porte du bureau couina un coup, puis Riza rentra. Elle était un peu pâle, mais elle n'avait pas l'air au bord de la mort non plus.

Roy se leva et alla directement la voir.

« Comment tu te sens, ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, et mis ses mains sur les siennes.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, c'était passager… répondit-elle. _Au moins, je sais ce que je dois faire, maintenant…_ »

**OoOoOoO**

Riza se tenait le ventre tout le long du chemin menant aux toilettes des dames du QG. La douleur lui tordait les tripes à un point qu'elle ne pouvait plus travailler.

_« J'espère qu'ils arrivent à bosser quand je ne suis pas dans les parages… »_

Elle savait qu'elle allait attirer les mauvaises langues dans son état, mais peu lui importait. Elle y arriva enfin et se dirigea péniblement vers une des cabines.

Inconsciemment, elle rentra dans celle là où Roy l'avait trouvée en train de pleurer un mois plus tôt.

Elle ne vit même pas Maria qui se lavait les mains dans un des lavabos. La brune fut surprise en voyant son amie le teint verdâtre.

Riza s'appuya sur les parois et laissa son estomac se vider complètement dans la cuvette.

Maria se précipita sur elle et la reçut dans ses bras quand elle se redressa. Riza toussa plusieurs fois avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche.

Elle reprit son souffle et murmura un vague merci à Maria.

« Ca va ? Tu veux que je te conduise à l'infirmerie ? Demanda le sous-lieutenant en mettant une main sur son front. _Pas de fièvre, c'est bon signe…_ »

« Non, c'est… Ca va passer… C'est rien… »

« Riza, jamais je ne t'ai vue comme ça, dis-moi ce qui se passe, on ne peut pas être malade en plein mois d'Août ! _Si ? Ou alors c'est autre chose… _»

Voyant que la blonde ne réagissait pas, elle essaya une autre méthode.

« Hey, tu peux me faire confiance… Je sais garder un secret. »

Riza se détacha de son emprise et s'adossa à un des murs.

« Tu es certaine que tu ne vas rien dire ? Même pas à Roy ? »

Maria lui fit un sourire sincère et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu sais, je crois savoir ce qui t'arrive. Mais si tu préfères attendre d'en être sûre avant d'en parler à quelqu'un, je comprendrais… »

« Tu as raison, je ne sais pas exactement ce que qui m'arrive, même si j'ai une idée très plausible… J'ai peur Maria… »

« Peur de quoi ? Pour vous deux ? Même si je ne suis pas dans votre situation, je comprends ton inquiétude. Il est ton supérieur et toi sa subordonnée, et vous n'êtes pas censés vous aimer… »

Riza laissa couler une petite larme et alla se coller contre son amie.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une simple indigestion ou autre chose, à combien de semaines j'en suis… Je peux pas gérer ça toute seule… Aide-moi Maria… »

Maria la serra dans ses bras et lui dit doucement :

« Je suis là, ça va aller… Je vais t'aider, mais il faut que tu me promettes que tu vas en parler à Roy, d'accord ? »

Riza opina de la tête et se calma un peu.

« Il faut d'abord que tu en sois sûre à 100 pour cent… Tu peux avoir un rendez-vous d'urgence chez ton médecin d'ici demain ? »

La blonde se redressa et essuya les traces humides sur ses joues.

« Ca doit pouvoir se faire. Est-ce que je peux te demander de m'accompagner ? Je ne veux vraiment pas y aller toute seule… »

« Bien sûr, on ira après le service, ton colonel ne pourra pas te refuser de sortir un peu plus tôt, vu tout ce que tu fais pour lui… »

« Merci beaucoup Maria, je te revaudrais ça… »

« Mais de rien, voyons. Allez, maintenant, faut aller bosser, sinon ton colonel va se poser des questions… »

Elles se levèrent en même temps et Riza alla se laver la bouche au lavabo. Elles sortirent de la pièce et se séparèrent afin de retrouver leurs collègues.

A suivre

* * *

Très important, je serai obligée de classer la fic en rating M pour cause de tortures diverses et variées... Merci de votre compréhension...

Mais ça veut pas dire que ça ne sera pas un happy end...

Allez, mwa je vais me remettre sur mes devoirs, bouuuuuhhh j'en ai trop...

Kisu No Tora (bulle devant les maths...)


	3. Les bonnes nouvelles

Couple : Roy/Riza

Note : Merci à ma koupine Vivouille-Chan d'être ma betalectrice

Note 3 : en italique, ce sont les pensées des persos.

**Chapitre 2 : Les bonnes nouvelles  
**

Mardi 22 Août 1915, Appartement de Riza Hawkeye, 8h00

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée de la blonde retentit tôt ce matin là. Elle avait préféré rester chez elle cette nuit, ne voulant pas déranger Roy avec ses nausées à répétition.

De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas été d'humeur à faire des galipettes avec lui dans son état.

Meilleure excuse que la migraine…

Elle finit de s'attacher les cheveux et alla ouvrir. Maria se tenait sur le seuil, les traits tirés et les clés de sa voiture dans la main.

Après un bonjour rapide, elles montèrent en voiture direction le docteur à dix minutes de chez Riza.

Durant tout le trajet, la blonde fut stressée comme elle n'avait jamais été.

Peur de ne pas savoir la vérité, peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire subir… Avec en plus Roy qui n'arrêtait pas de la harceler pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas…

C'est en se tordant les doigts qu'elles s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente. Par chance, elles étaient les premières, personnes ne viendrait leur poser des questions indiscrètes.

Deux femmes ensemble chez le médecin, ça peut attirer les soupçons…

Riza sentait une boule d'angoisse lui serrer la gorge à chaque seconde qui passait. Heureusement, le médecin vint rapidement et elles purent entrer dans le cabinet.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie mesdames… »

L'homme, certainement d'un certain âge vu ses abondants cheveux blanc style Einstein, tout du moins sans tirer la langue, prit place derrière son bureau et dévisagea les deux femmes.

« Laquelle d'entre vous a besoin de moi ? » demanda-t-il, un grand sourire perché sur la bouche.

La vue réconfortante de l'homme fit baisser un peu sa peur à Riza et c'est timidement qu'elle annonça que cela la concernait.

« Bien. Dit-il en se tournant vers Maria. Je peux vous demander de sort… » Commença-t-il.

« Non ! Je préfère qu'elle reste avec moi ! » Lança Riza précipitamment.

L'homme parut un peu surpris mais l'accepta.

« Bien, si vous considérez qu'elle est digne de confiance, alors je n'y vois plus d'inconvénient. Expliquez-moi ce qui vous arrive. »

Riza se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise.

« Eh bien, voilà… J'ai remarqué que je n'avais plus mes règles depuis trois semaines. Et depuis la semaine dernière, je suis prise de nausées, parfois je vomis, c'était le cas hier. Je n'ai plus envie de manger, et des fois, ça revient… Je suis aussi plus fatiguée qu'avant… »

Le doc avait croisé ses doigts et posé son menton dessus et acquiesçait à chaque phrase.

« Bien, nous allons voir ce qui se passe. Suivez-moi derrière le paravent. Vous pouvez nous attendre là mademoiselle ? dit-il en s'adressant à Maria.

La brune opina de la tête et s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Le médecin demanda à Riza d'enlever ses vêtements pendant qu'il cherchait le matériel nécessaire. Elle retira son pantalon et sa veste, ne gardant sur elle que son débardeur et sa culotte.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et s'installa sur une chaise. Il lui demanda de s'allonger sur la table d'examen et de fléchir les genoux pour qu'il puisse l'examiner.

L'examen dura une dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles il lui posa des questions aussi désagréables et personnelles soient-elles. Au moment où il lui prit sa tension, elle remarqua qu'il avait légèrement froncé les sourcils.

« Je vois… Vous avez 13 10 de tension… Je trouve ça un peu élevé pour une jeune femme. Exercez-vous un métier dangereux ? »

Riza émit un petit rire.

« _Si l'on considère que surveiller Roy Mustang est dangereux, alors oui… _Je suis soldat dans l'armée. »

Le médecin parut légèrement surpris par sa réponse.

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qu'une jolie fille comme vous fait dans notre armée ? »

« Je suis lieutenant et tireur d'élite. »

Le médecin ouvrit des yeux ronds pendant que Maria se retenait de rire sur sa chaise inconfortable.

Il finit par l'autoriser à se rhabiller et à aller rejoindre Maria. La présence de la brune la rassura un peu et elles attendirent le retour du médecin.

« Bien bien. Mademoiselle Hawkeye, je confirme vos doutes. Mes félicitations, vous êtes bel et bien enceinte. Une tension élevée peut être très dangereuse pour votre santé et celle de votre futur bébé. Il vous faudra éviter au maximum le stress, les situations à risques, les missions-suicides, les opérations commando… Vous voyez ? » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice et en écrivant sur une feuille.

Riza souffla un bon coup à cette nouvelle.

« _ Au moins une chose de faite…_ Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire de combien de temps exactement ? »

« J'allais y venir. Je vais vous donner une ordonnance pour aller passer des tests dans un laboratoire. Vous reviendrez avec les résultats puis nous établirons un planning de rendez-vous et d'échographies. Voilà pour vous. »

Il lui donna une feuille manuscrite et se leva.

« Je pense que si vous passez tout de suite, ils pourront avoir les résultats avant mercredi. »

« Merci beaucoup docteur. A bientôt. » Dit Riza en serrant la main du doc.

« Au plaisir mesdemoiselles. »

Elles allaient sortir quand le médecin les interpella.

« Au fait, je peux vous poser une question sans être indiscret ? »

Riza et Maria se regardèrent une seconde puis dirent ensemble.

« Allez-y. »

« Est-ce que vous deux, vous… ? »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent d'un rire franc sous les yeux étonnés du doc et des autres patients.

« Non, doc. Si vous voulez tout savoir, nous ne sommes pas lesbiennes. » Répondit Maria avec un grand sourire.

Elles sortirent du cabinet sous les regards effarés et entreprirent de trouver le labo indiqué par le doc.

**OoOoOoO**

Mardi 22 Août 1915, QG de Central City, 9h00

Riza arriva un peu en retard ce matin-là. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de manger ce matin.

Bonne chose pour le labo où il avait fallu venir à jeun.

De plus, elle avait dû retourner chez elle enfiler son uniforme et en avait profité pour avaler un petit quelque chose avant que son estomac ne se mette à protester violemment au QG.

C'est une équipe légèrement endormie qu'elle trouva au bureau.

Apparemment, tout le monde s'était fait un sang d'encre pour elle et s'était retenu de l'appeler toute les deux minutes pour lui demander de ses nouvelles.

Mais le premier qui se précipita sur elle fut sans aucun doute Roy.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de déposer son sac et de souffler un coup qu'il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui.

Elle le lui rendit et finirent par se séparer sous les yeux attendris des quatre gugus.

« Alors, ça va mieux ? Comment ça se fait que t'es en retard ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose sur la route ? »

Riza lui entoura le visage avec les mains pour le calmer.

« Roy Roy ! Ca va ! Je suis allée chez le médecin ce matin, tout va s'arranger… C'est pour ça, que je suis en retard. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le brun souffla un bon coup avant de lui déposer un bisou sur le front.

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'accorde un congé pour maladie ? Tu es sûre que tu es en état de travailler ? »

« Roy, le médecin ne m'a pas interdit de travailler, juste de lever un peu le pied… Ca ne m'empêche pas de vous surveiller pour que vous fassiez votre travail. »

_« C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, y'aura pas besoin de fournir beaucoup d'énergie… _Bon, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons tous faire un effort pour ne pas te déranger, ça te va ? »

Riza lui déposa un bisou sur les lèvres.

« Ca me va. Allez, vas bosser maintenant. »

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent vers leurs bureaux respectifs. Néanmoins, toute l'équipe garda un œil sur la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci arborait un sourire léger pendant un moment.

**OoOoOoO**

Mardi 22 Août 1915, QG de Central City, 18h45

Roy se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers le bureau où arrivaient tous les dossiers des missions.

Quitte à demander un week-end complet pour lui et son lieutenant, autant le demander pour toute l'équipe. Question d'égalité.

C'était surtout pour ne pas se faire charcuter lundi matin par les faces endormies de ses subordonnés… Tiens à sa gueule le Mustang, naméo !

Après avoir vérifié si aucune mission de la plus haute importance (sous réserve de modification ultérieure, pour citer la secrétaire) ne viendrait les déranger, il sortit du QG d'un pas rapide.

A l'angle de la rue adjacente il retrouva Riza et ensemble ils décidèrent de rester chez la jeune femme pour cette nuit.

Depuis un mois, ils avaient adopté ce système : deux ou trois jours chez l'un, puis chez l'autre.

Les voisins de Riza avaient bien sûr posé des questions sur ce beau jeune homme brun qui venait chez elle à intervalles réguliers, mais la seule réponse que la blonde leur fournissait était un large sourire et un clin d'œil. Voulait pas le partager avec la vieille du cinquième, l'est pas folle la Riza quand même !

Ce soir là, lorsque Roy lui annonça qu'il avait réservé le week-end entier à l'occasion de son anniversaire, Riza n'avait pas caché sa joie et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche.

A vrai dire, elle avait prévu de lui apprendre sa grossesse le jour de son anniversaire en guise de cadeau.

Mais là, c'était encore mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré.

Cette nuit-là, avec la main de Roy posée sur son ventre, Riza n'eut aucune peine à s'endormir.

A suivre

* * *

Vala !! enfin terminé celui là ! Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt, mais avec mes devoirs, ça a été chaud bouillant... J'aime po le français... Ni les math... Ni la géo... 

Bon je vais pas vous souler avec ma life à deux euros et bonne lecture et envoyez les reviews !!

Kisu No Tora (tu vas y arriver mon petit padawan.. ¤s'arrache les cheveux sur le français¤)


	4. Ennuis, quand ils vous tiennent

Couple : Roy/Riza

Note : Merci à ma koupine Vivouille-Chan d'être ma betalectrice

Note 2 : en italique, ce sont les pensées des persos.

**Chapitre 3 : Ennuis, quand ils vous tiennent…**

Mercredi 23 Août 1915, Devant chez Roy Mustang, 2h00

Un homme assez grand se tenait appuyé contre un mur et lisait tranquillement un journal sous un lampadaire. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste noire.

Personne ne savait depuis combien de temps il était posté là, à faire le guet.

Mais lorsqu'un autre plus petit vint se poster de l'autre côté de la rue, adoptant la même position, là il se mit à bouger.

Il jeta son journal par terre et traversa la rue d'un pas léger pour aller s'appuyer dos au mur.

« Alors ? » demanda l'homme petit.

« La proie n'est pas revenue au bercail. » répondit l'homme grand.

« T'as une idée d'où elle pourrait être ? »

« Aux putes ou chez sa grand-mère, m'en fous, je continue à l'attendre devant son nid. Reste en position. Et sur tes gardes. »

« Bien, rapport demain au square 22h00. Tâche de pas être en retard. »

« Je ne suis jamais en retard quand il s'agit d'une mission. »

« Mon cul oui. Cette nuit, j't'avais dit 1h30. T'as une demi-heure de retard, alors arrête ton char. »

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais esquissa un sourire mauvais.

« Dis pas ça, chuis sûr que t'aurais aimé être à ma place… C'est pas tout, mais j'vais me trouver un coin où pieuter… Tu restes ici où tu bouges ? »

« Y'a un jardin public pas loin, j'y fais un brin de ménage et je pionce. On s'voit demain alors ? »

« Yeap, te fait pas bouffer par les SDF d'ici là. »

L'autre émit un rire pour le moins sinistre et sorti un épais bracelet argenté qu'il attacha à son poignet.

« Te fais pas de souci pour moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Le grand se décolla du mur et s'éloigna tandis que l'autre prenait la direction d'un jardin où avait trouvé refuge plusieurs sdf.

Pendant ce temps-là, la « proie » dormait du sommeil du juste sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

**OoOoOoO**

Mercredi 23 Août 1915, Appartement de Riza Hawkeye, 8h20

La sonnerie du téléphone surprit la jeune femme pendant qu'elle prenait son café.

Comme elle s'y attendait avant même d'avoir répondu, c'était le labo d'analyses médicales. Par chance, Roy était sous la douche.

Il l'appelait au sujet de ses résultats d'analyses qui étaient prêtes. Elle raccrocha et appela le cabinet de son médecin. Elle put avoir un rendez-vous pour le soir même.

Par souci de sécurité pour leur relation, ils sortirent de l'appartement l'un après l'autre afin d'arriver au QG à des heures différentes et ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement à leurs bureaux respectifs et comme d'habitude, Riza apporta une montagne ahurissante de dossiers à remplir à son chéri-d'amour-de-mon-cœur-adoré.

Lors de la mini pause de dix heures que le lieutenant avait bien voulu leur accorder, Roy annonça qu'il avait pu obtenir un week-end complet pour tous.

Faisant semblant de ne pas savoir avant tout le monde, Riza ne cacha pas son enthousiasme et alla embrasser furtivement son homme.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, Riza surprit tout le monde en affirmant de ne pas vouloir manger avec l'équipe, prétextant avoir une chose très importante à faire avec Maria.

En fait, elle voulait redemander à la brune de l'accompagner. La peur de l'inconnu était encore très présente.

Elle décida aussi de ne pas emmener Roy avec elle, attendant de savoir quand était à peu près la date du terme pour pouvoir poser ses congés maternité.

Naturellement, Maria accepta, ravie de pouvoir aider la blonde une nouvelle fois.

Roy, quant à lui, lorgnait sur la table des filles. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas très loin de la sienne, il ne pouvait rien entendre de leur conversation.

Affalé en travers de la table et n'écoutant guère les propos de ses collègues, ayant dérivé dès le début vers un sujet plus-inintéressant-tu-meurs, il se contentait d'observer sa belle de profil.

Eclairés par des puissants rayons de soleil, ses cheveux reflétaient la lumière, comme l'entourant d'une aura dorée… (1)

PLING

Une petite cuillère volante le frappa au visage, le sortant de sa rêverie. Encore une fois.

« MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE JE L'AI VUE ! » s'écria Havoc.

« C EST PAS POSSIBLE, JE L'AURAI VUE AUSSI PUISQUE J'ETAIS A COTE DE TOI, ME PREND PAS POUR UN CON ! » répondit Breda sur le même ton.

« MAIS SI MÊME, QU'ELLE ETAIT EN DENTELLE NOIRE !! »

Le silence se fit autour de leur table, tous les soldats prêtant une oreille attentive à leur discussion.

« Messieurs, calmez-vous, je vous prie… Tout le monde nous observe ! » Tenta Falman sans grand succès.

Roy crut qu'il allait voir rouge quand Fuery lui présenta des excuses d'une toute petite voix, servies sur un plateau accompagné d'un beau sourire gêné, s'il vous plaît.

« EST-CE QUE LA STUPIDITE HUMAINE EST UNE EXCUSE VALABLE SELON VOUS FUERY ? » rugit Roy.

Cette fois-ci, tout le mess s'était arrêté dans ses activités pour regarder le colonel Mustang se lever et virer ses subordonnés de la salle à coup de taloches derrière le crâne.

Riza et Maria restèrent stupéfaites devant ce changement d'humeur, légèrement amusées.

«... Et donc, je disais, je passerai te chercher ce soir à 19h chez toi, ça te va ? » Reprit la brune, interrompue dans sa tirade.

« Ok, pas de problème. Alors à tout à l'heure ? » Répondit Riza en se levant

« A ce soir. »

Riza quitta le mess et alla directement dans le bureau de l'équipe. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle ne trouva pas les habituels éclats de voix joyeuses, commentant ce qui venait de se passer, pendant que Roy prenait un café bien corsé.

Les quatre clowns étaient tous sans exception à leurs bureaux, le nez plongé dans des dossiers plus gros qu'une brique, elle en était sûre. Roy était assis à moitié sur la table et ses doigts tremblaient furieusement devant la retenue de leur propriétaire de s'en servir sur des larves humaines.

Riza émit un petit rire et alla s'installer.

« Colonel Mustang, je ne crois pas qu'il faille en arriver là pour qu'ils travaillent. Je suis là maintenant, il n'y a plus de danger. »

Et accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle sortit son arme préférée, à savoir un Smith et Weston calibre 9mm, et le posa bruyamment sur la table, faisant sursauter les quatre gugus. Ils prirent peur et plongèrent la tête dans leurs feuilles.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement, la pile de dossiers ayant disparu à une vitesse hallucinante, jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

**OoOoOoO**

Jeudi 24 Août 1915, Square de la Place, 22h05

Un homme assez petit se tenait affalé sur un banc, une cigarette négligemment tenue entre deux doigts. Un autre le rejoignit vite, et s'assit en mode pachyderme enragé.

« Tu sais ce que ce que veulent dire délicatesse et horaire ? » lâcha-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

« T'emmerde, j'suis là, alors accouche, c'est quoi l'ordre du jour ? » répliqua le grand venant d'arriver.

« T'es en retard pauv' tache, un peu plus et j'me barrais exécuter la mission sans toi. Alors tu te tiens tranquille et t'écoutes. Maître veut qu'on agisse dès demain. Le mieux c'est de pas se faire pécho en train d'embarquer la proie. Faut être discret. On va se planquer chez lui dans l'après midi et on attend qu'il rentre. Ensuite, on le maîtrise et on l'amène au Maître dès que la nuit sera tombée pour pas se faire voir. T'as tout capté ? »

« Me prend pas pour une daube j'ai compris. Le mieux, c'est d'y aller vers 17h00, comme c'est le week-end, il rentrera sans doute un peu plus tôt, avec un peu de chance. On dort où cette nuit ? »

« J'ai déniché un hôtel merdique où ils posent pas de questions, on y sera bien, marre de dormir sous les ponts. Au fait pourquoi t'es en retard ? »

« Une putain qui voulait pas me lâcher. »

**OoOoOoO**

Vendredi 25 Août 1915, Appartement de Riza Hawkeye, 17h20

Roy avait obtenu qu'ils puissent partir plus tôt ce jour là. Ils avaient prévu de faire la route de nuit pour pouvoir arriver au chalet le samedi matin et profiter amplement de tout le week-end en tête en tête.

Riza finissait de boucler sa valise pendant que Roy mettait un peu d'ordre dans la sienne.

Soudain, il se tapa le plat de la main sur le front et poussa un juron sonore.

« Bordel de merde de dieu à la con ! »

Riza se précipita sur lui et lui mit les mains sur les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu as oublié quelque chose chez toi ? »

« Précisément, un caleçon propre ! »

Riza réprima un haut le cœur « Depuis quand il a celui qu'il porte ? » puis essaya de 'dédramatiser' la situation.

« Je vais aller t'en chercher un, ne bouge pas. »

« Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ? Si quelqu'un te voit pénétrer chez moi, on va se poser des questions. »

« T'en fait pas, je sais rester discrète… »

La blonde le fit un petit smack sur les lèvres, attrapa son manteau et fila. Elle fit très attention sur le chemin menant à la maison de Roy, cherchant des yeux des personnes susceptibles de la reconnaître et de lui poser des questions désagréables.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le perron, elle sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait comme une odeur putride dans l'air.

_« Sûrement un livreur de colis ou un démarcheur qui ne connaît pas le déodorant ou l'eau de toilette… Voire le savon… » _Se dit-elle.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle et entra en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre et là, remarqua un détail troublant. La porte de la salle de bains était en face de celle de la chambre, dans le couloir.

Or, venant régulièrement chez le brun, elle avait noté qu'il fermait toujours la porte de la salle de bains.

Et là, elle était ouverte. Silencieusement, elle prit le calibre se trouvant dans le holster de son dos et mit la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle d'eau.

Tout se passa en un éclair. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup brusque, la déstabilisant une seconde, ce qui permit à l'agresseur de la frapper aux mains et de faire tomber son arme. Celui qui s'était préalablement caché dans la chambre surgit et planta une petite aiguille dans sa carotide.

Riza sentit une étrange sensation de plénitude l'envahir et sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans une inconscience profonde.

Son corps tomba dans les bras de l'homme à l'aiguille. Les deux hommes stupéfaits se regardèrent un moment puis s'exclamèrent :

« Mais c'est qui cette meuf ? »

A suivre

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui voient pas trop comment ils sont placés, de gauche à droite en partant d'une fenêtre il y a les filles, les gugus et Roy affalé sur la table. C'est donc normal qu'il se prenne la cuillière en pleine poire vu commen il est placé... grand sourire

* * *

Le pauvre Roy, il peut pas penser à sa copine sans qu'on le dérange... Vous inquiétez pas, il va se rattraper dans les prochains chapitre, et ça va pas faire dans la dentelle et le satin... 

Enfin bref, mon ordi est réparé (en moins de deux semaines pas comme j'avais annoncé, bravo les techniciens) et je vais pouvoir faire des updates un peu plus régulières. Mais cela dit, la dose de travail que j'ai commence à sérieux s'accumuler, donc je pense ne pas faire de fic à chapitre après Revenge Of Poison, mais plutôt des one-shot et songfics.

Vala, régalez-vous pendant que je stresse pour le contrôle de maths...devient un larve humaine qui regarde sa calculette méchamment

Kisu No Tora


	5. Urgences

Couple : Roy/Riza

Note : Merci à ma koupine Vivouille-Chan d'être ma betalectrice

Note 2 : en italique, ce sont les pensées des persos.

**Chapitre 4 : Urgences**

Vendredi 25 Août 1915, QG de Central City, Couloir n#2, 17h25

Havoc marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du QG, savourant la vue qu'offraient les secrétaires en jupes passant devant lui.

Soudain déboula une furie nommée Fuery percutant les deux créatures de rêve du lieutenant. Lequel perdit son habituel sourire idiot et brancha le mode chevalier servant de ces dames.

Le sergent ne l'avait pas remarqué et continuait de courir, jetant des regards affolés à droite à gauche. Il tenait à la main un journal qui avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs.

Le brun passa devant le blond qui l'attrapa au vol et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Dis donc toi ! Tu sais qu'on s'excuse après avoir bousculé une dame ? »

« LIEUTENANT ! Enfin j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ! Est-ce que vous avez lu l'édition du soir du Central Times ? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Cette fois le sergent l'avait attrapé par les revers de sa veste et le secouait comme un prunier, une lueur de démon dans ses yeux affolés.

« Mais calme-toi bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Dit-il en attrapant les poignets du brun.

Fuery se détacha du blond et lui envoya le journal en pleine face.

« Je crois que vous feriez mieux de lire vous-même !»

Il s'éloigna un peu et mit ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle. Tout le monde le regardait avec l'air de penser qu'il avait une case en moins. Havoc parcoura la une et son visage se décomposa progressivement. Il réprima un juron en voyant la photo de l'homme.

« IMPOSSIBLE ! Dart s'est évadé la semaine dernière ? Mais pourquoi ils l'ont pas dit plus tôt ces bouffons de la prison ! »

Il jeta le journal à terre et prit Fuery par les épaules.

« Ils voulaient éviter d'être la risée des prisons de Central alors ils ont étouffé l'affaire ! Dart n'était en prison que depuis quelque mois, c'est même le colonel qui l'avait arrêté ! C'est précisément pour ça que je vous cherchais lieutenant ! Il faut le prévenir le plus rapidement possible, il ne doit pas être au courant ! » S'écria Fuery en se relevant.

« ET BORDEL DE MERDE ! Il part en week-end ce soir, si Dart est rancunier, il voudra le retrouver pour se venger ! »

«Sûrement. Il n'est pas parti depuis longtemps, on a peut être une chance de le rattraper. »

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire, moi je fonce chez lui, et toi tu ramènes le reste de l'équipe plus celle du commandant Armstrong et vous me rejoignez ! »

« Ok ça marche ! »

Les deux hommes complètement affolés se séparèrent dans le couloir sous les regards ahuris des soldats.

Pendant ce temps-là, Roy tournait comme un lion dans sa cage. Riza aurait dû revenir depuis un moment, leurs domiciles n'étaient pas très éloignés si on y allait en voiture. Et puis ça ne prenait pas trois plombes de trouver un caleçon dans son armoire.

Il regarda une énième fois à travers la fenêtre et repris sa place sur le lit.

_« Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… Riza où es-tu ? »_

**OoOoOoO**

Chez Roy, 17h23

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? C'était pas elle l'objectif de notre mission. » Déclara Wreck, alors qu'il se rallumait une cigarette.

Par mesure de sécurité, ils lui avaient enlevé ses armes, même cachées dans des endroits insolites, bâillonnée et ligotée solidement à une chaise.

Venom était négligemment assis sur la table de la salle à manger et s'amusait à rentrer et sortir des fléchettes dans son bracelet argenté. Il gardait un œil sur leur otage pendant que Wreck somnolait à moitié sur le canapé.

« On ferait mieux de prévenir Maître Dart. Mon idée, c'est que si cette donzelle est entrée chez Mustang, c'est qu'c'est pas une inconnue pour lui...»

« ... Et rien de tel pour faire souffrir quelqu'un que de s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aime, c'est ça ? » Compléta Wreck, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

« T'as tout compris pour une fois… Mais Maître Dart a dit qu'il voulait s'en occuper lui-même, il vaut mieux aller le chercher. T'y vas ? »

« Pas de problème, je s'rais pas long, y s'est installé dans l'hôtel merdique pas très loin d'ici. »

« Te fais pas remarquer c'est tout c'que j'te demande. »

Wreck laissa sa cigarette sur la table basse, fit un clin d'œil sournois à son coéquipier et sortit le plus discrètement possible. Venom descendit de la table et alla s'installer sur une chaise en face de Riza.

La fléchette anesthésiante qu'il lui avait plantée dans la carotide ne devrait plus faire effet longtemps. Elle commença à bouger et à essayer de se défaire de ses liens.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et son cœur rata un battement en voyant le visage de son ravisseur.

« Alors la belle au bois dormant, on a fini sa sieste ? Tu sais, c'est pas très malin de s'introduire dans le domicilie de notre proie… On a failli te tuer. »

Riza eu une grimace d'effroi et essaya sans succès de reculer sur sa chaise.

« T'inquiète, tu vas nous être très utile… Mais je voudrais savoir une chose, quels liens t'as avec le Mustang ? Un si joli minois comme toi… Tu dois être encore une de ses conquêtes d'un soir qu'il finira par jeter… Tss, ma pauvre, quand il t'aura larguée, j'veux bien prendre sa place… Ca a pas l'air, mais j'assure au pieu… »

Venom se leva de sa chaise et commença à tourner tout autour de Riza, en lui lançant des baisers et passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Riza eu un haut le cœur lorsqu'il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Elle reconnut l'odeur qui empestait l'allée.

Elle détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, priant intérieurement pour que quelqu'un vienne la secourir. Lui en profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue, la mordant par la même occasion.

Riza cria, mais avec le bâillon, elle ne put émettre qu'une plainte étouffée. Venom se lécha avidement les lèvres et lui attrapa le visage brutalement.

« Il en a de la chance le gars Mustang d'avoir trouvé une proie aussi délicieuse… Je vais me régaler… te faire crier… Oh oui… »

Avec une lenteur plus perverse que sensuelle, il enleva sa veste, révélant une peau grêlée et constellée de cicatrices hideuses. L'œil de la jeune femme s'attarda sur le tatouage qu'il avait sur le bras. Un serpent empalé par la tête et la queue, le tout formant un D assez sinistre.

_« La marque de Dart ? Je croyais que leur chef de clan était en prison, et même que c'était Roy qui l'y avait envoyé ! C'est quoi ce délire ? »_

« Il te plaît ? C'est ma plus grande fierté… Ce tatouage me donne le droit de tuer les ennemis qui m'empêchent d'accomplir mes missions… »

_« Le droit de tuer, hein ? Pauvre fou, le seul que tu auras en me faisant du mal, c'est de subir les représailles farouches de mon homme ! »_

« Mais je suis pas là pour parler de mon Maître, tu vas avoir l'honneur de le voir dans quelques instants… »

Riza ouvrit de grands yeux affolés.

_« Dart va venir ici ? Mais bon Dieu, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il s'est évadé ou quoi ? »_

« J'ai juste le temps de m'amuser un peu avec toi avant qu'il n'arrive… »

Venom se fit craquer les doigts et s'assit sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Un froissement, qui n'était pas celui d'un tissu, se fit entendre. C'était celui d'un morceau de papier.

« Oh oh, on garde des mots d'amour sur soi ? Intéressant… Je suis curieux de voir c'que Mustang écrit pour draguer toutes les gonzesses qu'il croise… »

Venom fouilla dans les poches du manteau de la jeune femme et en ressortit une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Le visage de Riza se décomposa en un instant.

_« NON pas ça ! J'avais oublié que je l'avais mis dans ma poche en sortant ! Enlève tes sales pattes de ça ! »_

L'homme parcoura des yeux le papier et éclata d'un rire sadique.

« Eh bien, quel étalon ce Mustang ! J'savais pas qu'il était du genre à engrosser tout ce qui bouge ! »

_« Les résultats des analyses, mais quelle conne ! Pourquoi je ne les ai pas planqués chez moi ? »_

« Ca va rendre les choses plus intéressantes… Et tu sais quoi ? »

_« Vas-y sale bâtard, dis-le moi, fais pas durer le suspense… »_

« Tel que je connais mon maître, c'est ton gosse qui va trinquer à ta place… »

Riza sentit les larmes lui brûler intantanément les yeux. Elle eut une pensée furtive pour Roy, revoyant devant elle son visage puis celles de ses collègues.

Venom serra sa main autour des joues de la jeune femme et leva l'autre en l'air, prêt à abattre son poing sur elle.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un homme dans l'encadrement.

« Lâche-la. »

**OoOoOoO**

Rues de Central City, 17h28

« PUTAIN D'EMBOUTEILLAGE DE MERDE DE MES DEUX, PEUVENT PAS BOUGER LEUR CUL NOM D'UN CHIEN !! » cria Havoc, seul au monde dans sa voiture.

Cinq minutes que le lieutenant était coincé dans les bouchons de Central, entre ceux qui partent en vacances et ceux qui reviennent, ça fait du peuple.

A force de maltraiter le volant avec ses doigts, sa patience ayant atteint des limites plus que raisonnables, il sortit, manquant d'arracher la portière et courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers le domicile de son supérieur…

…Laissant en plan sa voiture de service et la radio reliant toutes les voitures des militaires en ville allumée.

A suivre

* * *

Vraiment désolée, vous auriez dû avoir ce chapitre dimanche mais ffnet ne voulait pas me l'accepeter jusqu'a ce soir... Enfin bref, le suspense est monté d'un cran ! 

Qu'est ce qui va arriver à notre pauvre Riza ? Mystère !

Avec de la chance et du temps, je vais essayer de poster la fin (2/3 chapitres) avant les vacances de Noël, ça sera votre cadeau...

Kisu No Tora

Ps : T'inquiète Suki, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de prendre spé math en terminale, mais bio... Maths... Mon horreur suprême, je les détèste depuis la 4è...


	6. Débarquement Allié

Couple : Roy/Riza

Note : Merci à ma koupine Sumi-Chan (alias Vivouille) d'être ma betalectrice

Note 2 : en italique, ce sont les pensées des persos.

Note 3 : Je suis impardonnable, j'aurais dû vous poster ce chapitre avant les fêtes et total, avec tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus avant les vacances (bac blanc, tpe, contrôles et conseil de classe… -.-) et la dose de devoirs à faire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de ma fic. Heureusement, on s'approche de la fin et là, vous en avez un gros morceau. Reste un dernier chapitre plus un épilogue. Je m'excuse auprès de tous mes lecteurs qui désespéraient de voir arriver ce chapitre.

Note 4 : Au moment où j'écris, je me mets en boucle le nouveau single de Dir en Grey, Clever Sleazoid… Et je crois que ça va se ressentir dans la suite des évènements… Gomene…

**Chapitre 5 : Débarquement Allié**

17h30

Havoc courrait comme un dératé dans les rues de la cité du Centre, bousculant tout le monde, mettant pour cette fois sa galanterie au placard. Il se dirigeait vers le domicile de Mustang quand il entendit un klaxon derrière lui.

C'était la voiture de service de l'équipe du commandant Armstrong. Fuery était à son bord et lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il monte. Les sirènes hurlaient de toutes part. Pas moins de quatre fourgons suivaient la voiture. Le lieutenant Ross, assise à côté de Fuery, ouvrit la portière et Havoc s'y engouffra comme il put.

« Où sont les autres ? » s'écria-t-il en se rasseyant correctement.

« Breda dirige les unités d'élite et Falman est déjà parti en reconnaissance devant. » lui répondit Fuery.

« Dans combien de temps on arrive ? »

« Pas longtemps, vu la vitesse à laquelle le commandant conduit, c'est un miracle si on arrive vivant ! » répondit le sergent Broch, assis à la place du mort.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, la conduite, c'est un art qui se transmet de génération en génération chez les Armstrong ! » s'écria le blond en se retournant.

« Bien sûr, mais pour l'instant, regardez la route, par tous les dieux !! » cria Fuery, dont le cœur avait raté plusieurs battements.

« On a pas le temps de divaguer, FONCEZ !! » hurla Havoc.

**OoOoOoO**

Pendant ce temps, Roy en avait assez de rester là à attendre sa blonde et sortit afin de la rejoindre chez lui. Il courrait assez vite et arriva dans une rue adjacente à la sienne.

Un couple bizarre attira son attention. Un grand avec une capuche sur la tête et un autre plus petit, marchant rapidement. Il jetait des regards à droite à gauche, cherchant manifestement à ne pas se faire repérer.

Roy se cacha dans un recoin de porte et les observa discrètement. Lorsqu'il lut au dessus d'eux la nom de la rue, il failli tomber par terre.

_« Mais c'est ma rue ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »_

Il ramassa un journal traînant sur un banc et se cacha derrière, afin de les suivre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlant de les surveiller. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il les vit aller plus loin dans la rue, vers les habitations et ralentir devant la sienne.

Il sentit un feu naître en lui et se prépara à enfiler ses gants.

_« Ils touchent à ma Riza, et ça va sentir le cochon grillé ! »_

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand le petit homme ouvrit la porte sans difficultés.

_« Naaaaan, c'est pas elle qui leur a laissé la porte ouverte, tout de même ! »_

Le petit jeta un dernier coup d'œil dehors, afin de s'assurer que personne ou presque ne les avait vu. Erreur, Roy bouillait sur place, impatient d'aller voir ce qui se tramait chez lui.

Il enfila ses gants à vitesse grand V.

« Soit ils retiennent Riza en otage chez moi, soit ce sont des cambrioleurs pas très malins… Dans tous les cas, ça va saigner ! » S'écria-t-il en marchant rapidement vers chez lui.

**OoOoOoO**

Dart s'immobilisa quand il vit Venom, le poing levé, prêt à s'abattre sur Riza.

« Lâche-la » dit-il simplement.

Son subordonné s'exécuta sans faire d'histoire, lâchant les joues de la jeune femme et lui envoyant un petit clin d'œil pervers.

« Alors voici la fameuse femme dont tu m'avais parlé, Wreck… »

L'homme s'inclina.

« Oui Maître. Venom et moi, en avons déduit que si elle était là, c'est qu'elle avait des liens avec Mustang. »

Dart défit sa veste et enleva son capuchon, révélant son visage. Riza eut un haut le cœur. Elle l'avait déjà vu en photo sur le bureau du colonel, mais le voir en vrai était beaucoup plus effrayant.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures et se léchant les lèvres. Riza fermait les yeux et baissait la tête, ne voulant plus supporter les humiliations une fois de plus.

« Il a du goût le salopard… Jamais, j'aurais imaginé qu'il aurait pu dégoter une proie aussi délicieuse… »

« Ce n'est pas tout, Maître. J'ai trouvé ça dans sa poche. Ca devrait vous intéresser. » Déclara Venom en lui présentant une feuille de papier.

En l'occurrence, les résultats d'analyse.

Dart l'attrapa en souriant. Il parcouru la feuille de ses yeux noirs et éclata d'un rire puissant. Riza trembla de tout son corps et releva la tête.

_« Faut pas que je panique… Roy va venir, c'est certain… Il va me sauver… Tiens bon Riza…. »_

« Comme c'est mignon… Un déchet junior prêt à venir… Tu dois être contente, ma belle, non ? »

_« Effectivement, je le suis, ça te pose un problème ? »_

« Mais plus pour longtemps… Mustang va bien rentrer chez lui à un moment ou à un autre… Et on sera là pour l'accueillir… »

Il prit une chaise et s'assit à l'envers dessus, les bras sur le dossiers, en face de la blonde.

« Tu sais, en prison, il est facile de faire passer des ordres à l'extérieur, suffit d'avoir les bons contacts…Grâce à eux, j'ai pu donner mes instructions à mes deux seuls hommes de mains qui me restent… Ton cher pote s'étant occupé de tuer ou de jeter en prison les autres… »

_« On se demande pourquoi… Pauvre fou. »_

« Je leur ai transmis mon savoir sur les poisons, et ils ont pu me fabriquer les superbes armes que tu peux voir là… Approchez ! »

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent prudemment et exhibèrent leurs bracelets argentés.

« Chacun de ces bracelets envoie des fléchettes dont la composition varie selon celui qui le porte. Par exemple, celui de Wreck contient en l'occurrence des fléchettes anesthésiantes ; celui de Venom, paralysantes. Je ne te dévoilerai ni les mécanismes, ni ce que contiennent les miens. Ce ne serait pas juste… »

_« J'en ai rien à faire de tes jouets ! Roy, fais vite, s'il te plaît… »_

**OoOoOoO**

Roy s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir quand il entendit des sirènes hurler à tout va.

« Qui c'est ces cons qui ont activé ces trucs ? Ils vont tout faire foirer les enflures ! »

Il se repéra au bruit et aperçu au loin les fourgons ainsi que la voiture d'Armstrong. Il leur fit de grands signes des bras pour essayer de leur faire éteindre le bruit.

« Stop ! Coupez-moi ça ! »

A peine la voiture stoppée et les sirènes éteintes, la team Mustang sorti et se précipita vers lui.

« Mon colonel, vous n'avez rien ? » s'écria Havoc.

« Mais c'est quoi tout ce cirque ? »

Les forces d'intervention sortirent des fourgons et virent se poster autour de Breda qui donnait des ordres.

« Les renforts, tout simplement ! »

« Comment avez-vous deviné que j'allais peut-être avoir besoin d'aide ? »

« C'est Fuery qui est venu me trouver avec un journal récent relatant l'évasion de Dart, alors j'ai pensé que vous seriez peut-être en danger. »

« Bonne initiative, mais si Dart n'avait pas prévu de m'attaquer aujourd'hui ? Vous seriez passé pour une belle paire d'imbéciles ! »

Havoc, sous le coup ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Roy le planta là et alla rejoindre le commandant Armstrong et le lieutenant Ross.

« Colonel Mustang ! Ravi de voir que vous n'avez rien ! »

« Commandant, je vois que vous n'avez pas lésiné sur les moyens ! On n'est pas à l'assaut d'une frontière. »

« J'ai misé sur la qualité et non sur la quantité, si vous regardez bien… »

Effectivement, seul le premier fourgon contenait des soldats, snipers, au vu de leur tenue. Le deuxième était une ambulance et le troisième était destiné au transport de prisonniers.

Les soldats, aussi silencieux que des ombres, vinrent se positionner autour de la maison, ceux qui n'étaient pas en poste attendant les ordres de Breda.

« Ok, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Tout le monde m'écoute maintenant ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, prêtes à intervenir.

A suivre 

* * *

Voilà, le cinquième de bouclé, reste plus que deux ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop -part se cacher dans un coin-, c'est à 80 pour cent la faute des profs, zavaient qu'a pas nous donner autant de boulot, c'est inhumain ! 

Le sixième est déjà bien avancé, mais je pense pas qu'il suivra tout de suite -le livre de math me fait les yeux doux... Help !-

A bientôt !

Kisu No Tora


	7. La Force de l'Amour

Couple : Roy/Riza

Note : Merci à ma koupine Sumi-Chan (alias Vivouille) d'être ma betalectrice

Note 2 : en italique, ce sont les pensées des persos.

Pour information, j'ai effacé l'annonce que j'avais faite il y a un moment, et je pensais que la review allait être effacée aussi, mais pour une raison inconnue, cela ne s'est pas fait. Donc, ça veut dire que toutes les reviews sont décalées, et celles du dernier chapitre publié sont en fait celles du cinquième chapitre. Ce qui fait que pour l'heure je n'ai aucune review pour le dernier chapitre à cause de ce p----n de ffnet (rassurez-vous je ne suis pas vexée, c'était les vacances…n.n).

Donc, voilà, passons à autre chose, ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Au début, j'avais dit que je ferais un épilogue, mais vu la tournure que ça prend à la fin, il y aura un septième si vous n'êtes sages… Et si j'arrive à le caser entre la rentrée et l'oral du tpe… Misère….

**Chapitre 6 : La Force de l'Amour**

« Nous avons une prise d'otage chez moi, là derrière. Elle s'appelle Riza Hawkeye, et c'est ma subordonnée ! Le premier qui la blesse, même accidentellement, je le grille sur place ! Le ravisseur quant à lui, n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Il s'agit d'après les dires du lieutenant Havoc, de Dart, connu comme utilisateur de poison et autres psychotropes. Ses méthodes, l'utilisation des fléchettes, n'ont sûrement pas changé mais il a peut-être reçu de l'aide extérieure pendant sa courte détention. Il est probable qu'il ait à ses côtés deux hommes de main passablement armés eux aussi, et tout aussi dangereux. Tirez que si cela vous semble nécessaire. Je recommande à tous la plus grande prudence. Maintenant, allons-y ! »

Tous les soldats présents s'équipèrent de casques et de gilets protecteurs (1). Même Roy, il voulait participer personnellement à l'assaut et ainsi délivrer sa belle.

L'un des snipers qui était près d'une fenêtre lui rapporta la position des occupants de la maison.

« L'otage est sur une chaise, ligotée, un des ravisseurs devant elle, également sur une chaise. Il y a deux autres hommes près d'eux. Ils sont au centre du salon, mais assez éloignés des issues.»

« Bien, quelle est la meilleure manière selon vous d'entrer et de la libérer le plus rapidement possible ? »

« L'entrée la plus sûre est la porte de derrière, mais c'est aussi, celle qui est la plus éloignée. On peut s'infiltrer aussi par une fenêtre de la chambre, et ainsi les espionner. »

Roy parut réfléchir un instant puis soupira.

« _J'suis pas habitué à délivrer des otages… _Prenez le plus souple et discret de vos hommes, qu'il s'introduise dans la chambre, et attende le meilleur moyen pour tirer à vue sur l'un des ravisseurs. S'il a la possibilité de tirer une seconde fois, qu'il le fasse. Ensuite, il ramène ses miches au plus vite. »

« Bien mon colonel. »

Sept minutes passèrent, paraissant interminables aux yeux du brun. Il se triturait les doigts sous les regards inquiets de ses subordonnés.

Havoc finit par lui poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

« On va la ramener votre lieutenant. Vous en faîtes pas. On a les meilleurs snipers de Central, ils font du bon boulot. »

« ... Merci mon vieux. »

Soudain, un cri assourdissant retentit dans la maison. Le sniper envoyé revint vite fait vers Roy, avec son bras gauche formant un angle bizarre.

« Ce sont des fous furieux là-bas mon colonel ! Dès que j'avais un angle de tir favorable, j'ai tiré et touché un en plein dos. Mais tout de suite après, l'autre s'est tourné vers moi et m'a canardé avec ces… trucs… là ! Je ne peux plus bouger mon bras ! »

Il montra le creux de son bras, dans lequel était planté une étrange aiguille très fine.

« Ok, vous avez laissé votre arme là-bas ? »

« Désolé monsieur, mais à ce moment là, je pensais plus à ma vie qu'à mon arme ! »

« Rompez et allez vous faire soigner. »

Roy attendit que le soldat soit suffisamment éloigné pour parler.

« Un de moins… Reste à savoir lesquels il reste… »

**OoOoOoO**

Dart émit de nouveau un rire puissant quand il entendit les sirènes retentir au loin.

« Je reconnais qu'il a du flair ton homme, il a envoyé la cavalerie ! »

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Riza, laquelle essayait par tous les moyens de défaire ses liens.

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire maintenant… Il ne tentera rien si tu es mon otage… Mais j'aimerais connaître ton avis sur la question… Venom, retire-lui son bâillon.

L'homme s'exécuta, et Riza put enfin cracher sa haine.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre fou ! La première fois, vous étiez cinquante contre une armée entière, et vous avez perdu ! Vous croyez maintenant qu'à trois contre une brigade d'intervention, vous allez pouvoir vous en tirer comme ça ? »

Dart la fixa dans le blanc des yeux et s'approcha au plus près de son visage. Il la renifla et lui lécha la joue. Riza ne put détourner la tête à temps qu'il l'attrapa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Riza se sentit défaillir et lui mordit les lèvres. Il se retira et lui asséna une claque retentissante. La jeune femme laissa couler quelques larmes et baissa la tête.

« Et en plus elle a du caractère ! Tu sais que j'aime ça ? Je vais te dévoiler mon plan, puisque de toutes façons, tu mourras, que ce soit de ma main ou de la connerie de ton Mustang… »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quelque chose, il lui bloqua la bouche avec sa paume, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas le mordre.

« Je suis loin d'être stupide, je vois bien à tes réactions que tu t'es entichée de ce blanc-bec ! Ca va être sa plus grande faute, celle de t'aimer ! De ce fait, il n'aura pas une grande marche de manœuvre… Autant pour moi ! »

Riza soutint son regard et essaya de se redonner du courage.

_« Si y'a une chose que tu ne sais pas et qui est à mon avantage, c'est que je suis aussi un soldat. Je sais me battre… »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage, qu'un mouvement à sa droite attira son œil. Elle fit l'erreur de tourner les yeux un quart de seconde, mettant la puce à l'oreille de Dart.

Venom, suivit son regard, et tomba sur le sniper, en position d'attaque derrière une porte. Wreck, de dos à la porte, se reçut une balle en plein dos pendant que Venom dégainait ses fléchettes et tirait à tout va.

Le soldat s'en reçut une en plein dans le creux du bras et cria, faisant tomber son arme. Il ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit au plus vite.

Venom se précipita sur son coéquipier et ne put que constater l'inévitable. Il nia de la tête vers Dart, lequel sentit son sang bouillir littéralement.

« Et ça, c'est sa deuxième erreur, vois-tu, c'est de s'attaquer à mes hommes ! Ils sont comme mes frères, et on ne m'attaque pas impunément ! »

La blonde haussa les sourcils, ayant l'air de lui dire, que pour l'instant, c'était lui le perdant dans l'histoire.

**OoOoOoO**

« Je crois me souvenir que c'était vous qui aviez capturé Dart à cette époque ? » demanda Havoc.

« Effectivement, c'est exact. A l'époque, sur informations d'un agent double qui s'était infiltré dans l'organisation de Dart, on avait pu le capturer, lui et une cinquantaine de ses disciples. Mais deux se sont échappés avant la prise. Ils s'appelaient Wreck et Venom, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. La principale force de Dart réside dans son utilisation de fléchettes recouvertes de substances psychotropes. Elles étaient rattachées à un bracelet de cuir et ils les lançait quand bon lui semblait. Il en avait de cinq sortes, si on recense celles que les soldats ayant participé à l'assaut se sont reçues : paralysantes, anesthésiantes, euphorisantes, empoisonnées et mortelles. Le principal danger pour celui qui combat Dart est que toutes les sortes de fléchettes sont mélangées, on ne peut pas savoir ce que l'on va se recevoir en pleine face. »

Havoc grimaça face à cette révélation.

« Ca va être dur de combattre face à lui, vous êtes sûr de vouloir vraiment y aller ? »

Roy planta son regard noir dans sien, enleva son gilet de protection et prit ses gants.

« Havoc, me le faites pas répéter trois fois. Hawkeye est prisonnière des griffes de ce monstre, qui sait ce qui peut lui passer par la tête. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a déjà… tuée ou quoi que ce soit. Alors, je préfère y aller.»

Le blond sentit que les mots lui écorchaient la langue et crut même voir ses yeux briller.

« Que les snipers me fassent un rapport détaillé sur le champ ! »

Roy s'éloigna et un des tireurs vint le voir. Il lui parla pendant un moment, puis hurla d'une voix forte :

« DART ! Je veux que tu me donnes une preuve que l'otage est vivant, sinon je lance l'assaut ! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! »

Le silence se fit suite à cette intervention. Puis les soldats purent entendre un rire grave et profond.

« Tu sais quoi, Mustang ? Je ne te crois pas ! Ta chérie est dans cette bicoque, tu ne prendrais jamais le risque de la blesser ! »

Roy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il enfila ses gants et s'élança dans l'allée.

« T'oublie une chose, ducon, ou plutôt tu l'ignores ! C'est que ma chérie comme tu le dis si bien, est aussi un soldat, elle saura parfaitement quoi faire en cas de danger ! »

Dart put entendre les soldats lui hurler de ne pas faire ça et d'attendre dehors. Mais Roy ne les écoutaient pas, pressé d'en finir.

Le brun se mit en position d'utiliser son alchimie et se présenta devant la porte. Dart vert de rage, pointa l'un de ses bracelets vers la porte et l'autre vers la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Approche Mustang, et je lui troue la peau à ta pute ! »

Roy, maintenant sous le coup de la colère, envoya une déflagration telle que la porte vola en éclats. Même Dart ne résista pas à l'envie de se protéger les yeux et leva ses bras. La jeune femme se protégea comme elle put derrière son ravisseur. Venom se reçut la porte en pleine face et se retrouva à brûler avec elle au fond du salon, sans moyen de s'échapper.

Riza en profita pour se lever de sa chaise et lui envoyer un coup dans le dos. Dart plongea sur le sol, ne sachant plus très bien ce qui se passait. Croyant avoir encore le brun dans sa ligne de mire, il envoya quelques fléchettes, mais manque de bol, Roy s'était entre temps précipité sur Riza pour brûler ses liens.

Il la jeta dehors et elle couru aussi que possible vers ses équipiers.

Roy se mit à genoux devant Dart et lui présenta ses gants au niveau des yeux.

« Choisis p'tit con… Je te crame sur place ou tu souffres tout le reste de ta vie à cause d'atroces brûlures… T'as trois secondes. »

Dart resta une seconde sans rien faire puis se jeta sur Roy, lui immobilisant les poignets.

« T'es coincé Mustang ! Au lieu d'aller secourir ta blonde, t'aurais pu en profiter pour m'attaquer, mais tu l'as pas fait ! Maintenant t'es à ma merci ! »

Soudain, le déclic d'un cran de sûreté se fit entendre, enlevant le sourire des lèvres de Dart.

« Tu disais quoi ? » retentit la voix chargée de colère de Riza.

En revenant vers ses équipiers, elle s'était emparée de l'arme de service d'Havoc et avait ordonné l'assaut dans la maison.

Maintenant, une dizaine de snipers tenaient en joue Dart, avec la blonde à leur tête. Elle pointait son arme sur le crâne de son ravisseur, la main tremblante de haine et de peur.

« Vous êtes de toutes façons foutus, je tiens votre chef, vous n'oseriez tout de même pas tirer sur moi alors qu'il est juste à côté ? »

« T'es débile ou quoi, ce sont des snipers… FEU !! »

Les tireurs firent feu tous en même temps, touchant Dart à différents endroits du corps.

Il cracha un peu de sang et s'effondra sur le colonel. Il le repoussa sans ménagements du plat des mains avant que Riza ne vienne se blottir dans ses bras et pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Il la cala contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

« Shhhh, c'est fini… »

Ils se redressèrent et sortirent de la maison, évitant les ambulanciers venus chercher le corps de Dart et le reste de la team Mustang qui venait les voir.

**OoOoOoO**

Roy avait accompagné Riza se faire soigner et ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Ils se tenaient la main tendrement.

« Mon colonel, le généralissime Bradley est là ! »

Les deux soldats tournèrent la tête vers le chef des armées se dirigeant vers eux. Ils se lâchèrent la main à contrecoeur.

« Alors, il paraît que vous avez trouvé un nouveau moyen de refaire la décoration de votre logement de fonction, colonel ? »

A suivre

* * *

(1) Je ne pense pas que les gilets pare-balles existaient à l'époque, mais on va dire que c'est à pau près la même chose qu'ils ont... On va chipoter pour ça ! Si ?

* * *

Et voilà, on se rapproche de la toute fin là, encore un et c'est fini ! Désolée pour ceux/celles qui auraient voulu un combat plus sanlgant, mais j'ai pas voulu tomber dans un rating M pour seulement un chapitre, et pour tout vous dire, je n'étais pas vraiment motivée ce jour-là (whisky plus foie gras ne font pas bon ménage...-.-;) ...

Ne vous attendez pas à avoir la fin tout de suite quand même, la rentrée c'est difficile pour tout le monde, même la Kisu elle est pas épargnée ! mais c'est surtout que j'ai envie de bien me concentrer sur mon oral de tpe, surtout que j'ai une idée de qui vont être nos examinateurs... Misère, Sumi, passe moi l'aspirine...)

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, bonne chance à tous pour la rentrée !

Kisu No Tora


	8. Fin Heureuse ?

Couple : Roy/Riza

Note : Merci à ma koupine Sumi-Chan d'être ma betalectrice

Note 2 : en italique, ce sont les pensées des persos.

Note 3 : ---------- : coupure dans le temps assez longue

Yattttaaaaaaaaa !!! J'ai enfin passé ce satané TPE… Tranquille jusqu'en juillet… Bon, c'est pas tout mais je vous livre le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui m'en aura fait voir des belles et des pas mûres… Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, je l'ai commencée le 26 octobre et à l'heure où je tape, nous sommes le 14 février… Quatre mois pour huit chapitres… J'ai jamais fait pire. Pour vous consoler un long chapitre aujourd'hui n.n. J'aurais presque pu le couper en deux, mais ça aurait été trop cruel… Et pis j'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre plus longtemps...

Je pense que je me remettrai ensuite à l'écriture de songfics. Ne pensez pas que je trouve les fics à chapitres ennuyeuses et chiantes à taper, mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était difficile à gérer avec la première s… Question de point de vue me diront certains… Mouais. Enfin bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Ayma : Tu vas être déçue, mais ce ne sera pas un Gégé à côté de la plaque ! Loin de là… .

**Chapitre 7 : Fin heureuse ?**

Roy avait accompagné Riza se faire soigner et ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Ils se tenaient la main tendrement.

« Mon colonel, le généralissime Bradley est là ! » cria un soldat.

Les deux soldats tournèrent la tête vers le chef des armées se dirigeant vers eux. Ils se lâchèrent la main à contrecoeur.

« Alors, il paraît que vous avez trouvé un nouveau moyen de refaire la décoration de votre logement de fonction, colonel ? »

Roy se leva instantanément et fit le salut militaire.

« Repos, Mustang, vous êtes suffisamment éprouvé comme ça. Bonjour à vous aussi, Lieutenant. Ravi de voir que vous vous en êtes sortie sans trop de bobos. »

Riza opina de la tête pour lui témoigner son respect et se tourna vers Roy. Celui-ci restait droit comme un i, attendant la suite des évènements.

« Bien, je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire la morale. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Rapport. »

« Le lieutenant Hawkeye ici présente a été victime d'un rapt cet après-midi. L'agresseur est le criminel nommé Dart, qui s'est échappé de prison il y a une semaine. La presse ainsi que le directeur de la prison avaient tenu cette information secrète. Moi-même je ne fus au courant que tard dans la journée. Elle fut retenue en otage dans la maison... »

« Stop, Mustang. Vous dîtes que votre subordonnée était retenue chez VOUS ? Et que venait-elle faire là ? »

Le cœur de Riza rata un battement. Le généralissime n'avait pas tord. Comment expliquer sa présence chez son supérieur à une telle heure, surtout qu'elle aurait dû être en congés, chez ELLE ?

Roy semblait beaucoup plus calme et lucide qu'elle car il prit la parole tout de suite.

« Le lieutenant venait m'apporter quelques dossiers à compléter qui ne pouvaient attendre. Elle espérait me trouver avant que je ne parte en week-end. »

Le généralissime fronça les sourcils. Roy priait le ciel pour qu'il croie son histoire. Heureusement pour lui, de fines gouttes d'orage commencèrent à tomber, coupant ainsi court à la discussion.

« Bien, nous allons en rester là pour le moment. Lieutenant, je vous ordonne de rester pour la nuit à l'infirmerie. Colonel, vous veillerez sur elle. Vous me raconterez la suite quand vous serez reposés. Rompez. »

Roy et Riza saluèrent le chef des armées et soufflèrent un bon coup. Un soldat vint apporter un parapluie à Bradley, pendant que celui-ci lui transmettait des ordres. Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers les deux amants.

« C'est moi qui sui chargée de vous raccompagner jusqu'au QG. Veuillez-me suivre je vous prie. »

Ils se levèrent et le suivirent jusqu'à la voiture amenée spécialement pour eux.

Mais en son for intérieur, le brun sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

**OoOoOoO**

Vendredi 25 Août 1915, Infirmerie du QG de Central City, 19h15

Riza s'était assoupie tout de suite après s'être allongée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Tous ces derniers évènements l'avaient bien secouée. Son visage portait encore la trace des coups de Venom. Le brun avait attendu qu'elle s'endormît pour regarder la pluie tomber sur les carreaux.

Roy avait expressément demandé à ce qu'on ne les dérange pas. Malheureusement pour lui, le généralissime avait posté un garde devant la porte de leur chambre, soi-disant pour « éviter d'éventuelles représailles de partisans de Dart ».

Il trouvait cette idée complètement saugrenue de par le fait que toutes les personnes ayant des liens avec Dart ont étés arrêtées, mais il ne pouvait pas contester un ordre. Alors le bleu restait derrière la porte à attendre sagement et à guetter les allées et venues des infirmières.

Roy se détourna de la contemplation de l'orage et reporta ses onyx sur le visage de sa belle. Ses traits étaient parfaitement détendus, un bras reposant à côté de sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre.

Soudain, on toqua très doucement à la porte. Le sous-lieutenant Ross passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement. Roy fit un timide sourire à l'approche de la jeune femme mais se ravisa quand elle lui présenta le salut militaire.

« Vous êtes demandé rapidement à la morgue mon colonel. » dit-elle à voix basse.

Roy leva un sourcil interrogateur et s'apprêta à parler.

« Moi-même je ne sais rien de plus, vous devez me suivre immédiatement. »

Roy dirigea une fois de plus son regard vers la blonde alors que Maria posait sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va veiller sur elle. » dit-elle en pointant son pouce derrière elle.

En effet, le lieutenant Havoc se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés et clope au bec. Un signe de tête entre les deux hommes suffit à Roy pour qu'il se lève et suive la brune. Il prit néanmoins le soin d'enlever la cigarette de la bouche du blond en passant la porte.

Celui-ci entra dans la chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Roy et Maria partirent en direction d'un des sous-sols du QG. La cigarette finit son voyage au fond d'une poubelle.

QG de Central City, Sous-sol n2, Service de Médecine Légale et Autres Expérimentations

Le froid envahit le corps de Roy dès qu'il fut sorti de l'ascenseur. Il y régnait une atmosphère lourde, remplie d'une odeur nauséabonde. Contrairement à Maria qui portait son uniforme, Roy n'avait que sa chemise. La pauvre avait sûrement connu de meilleurs jours.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas regarder dans les couloirs adjacents, colonel. »

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui donnant encore plus froid. De drôles de bonhommes en blouse maculée de sang passaient à côté d'eux sans y faire attention.

Le brun sentit son estomac jouer à la toupie et se retenait au maximum de respirer. Au bout d'une demi-douzaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une porte d'apparence très solide, tenue par deux gardes à l'air patibulaire. Un simple signe de tête de la part du sous-lieutenant les fit se pousser. L'un appuya sur un bouton derrière lui et le battant droit s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement.

Maria ne montrait aucun signe de peur, ce qui étonna fortement le brun.

_« C'est quoi cet endroit ? Je savais qu'il y avait une section où ils faisaient des trucs pas très nets, mais pas à ce point ! Elle doit avoir les nerfs solides pour se retenir de trembler comme moi ! »_

En effet, ses mains s'agitaient légèrement, l'obligeant à les garder enfoncées dans ses poches pour les calmer.

Enfin Maria lui montra une pièce elle aussi gardée. Il avala sa salive et entra.

**OoOoOoO**

Il arriva dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée. Une table couverte d'instruments dont Roy ne voulait pas connaître ni le nom et encore moins la fonction trônait contre le mur de gauche. Quelques taches brunes maculaient l'un des murs.

A côté d'un généralissime passablement tendu se trouvaient un médecin à l'allure négligée et une table d'autopsie. Il reconnut sur celle-ci le corps de Dart, à moitié recouvert d'un drap blanc.

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite, colonel. » s'éleva la voix du généralissime.

« Dites-moi ce que je fais là, Excellence. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de mon témoignage pour confirmer la mort de Dart. » Dit Roy en se tournant vers l'homme.

« Non, effectivement, les quatorze balles de fusil d'assaut retrouvées dans son corps nous suffisent amplement. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous convoque. Connaissez-vous l'article 203-1 du Code Martial ? »

Le ton direct de l'homme fit trembler Roy. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit :

« Les relations, de quelque nature que ce soit, entre un officier et son subordonné sont prohibées et passibles d'une comparution devant la Cour Martiale. (1) Mais je ne vois franchement pas le rapport entre ce texte et la mort d'un fugitif. »

En réalité, Roy savait que le généralissime devait se douter se quelque chose, sinon il n'aurait pas posé la question. Il retint son souffle et attendit.

Le regard du borgne se fit plus dur.

« En réalité, ils sont étroitement liés. J'ai relevé quelques « fautes » dans votre témoignage de tout à l'heure. Dommage que le lieutenant Hawkeye ne soit pas là pour confirmer vos dires. Vous dîtes que sa présence est liée à des dossiers qu'elle vous aurait apportés pour correction. Plausible, si seulement il y avait des dossiers chez vous. Or, votre lieutenant n'aurait jamais pu sortir de fichiers militaires sans l'autorisation de hauts gradés. Ceci est votre première erreur et par la même occasion, premier mensonge. »

Le cœur du brun rata plusieurs battements. Malgré le froid ambiant, il sentait sa chemise coller à son dos et de la sueur perler sur ses tempes. Il avala sa salive difficilement.

« Ensuite, un des soldats m'a fait un rapport des plus intéressants. Selon ses dires, vous avez hurlé à l'encontre du suspect « C'est que ma chérie comme tu le dis si bien, est aussi un soldat ». Je n'ai rien à dire concernant la deuxième partie de cette phrase. Mais la première a légèrement titillé mon ouie. »

Il avança de plusieurs pas en direction de Roy.

« Vous confirmez que votre subordonnée est votre ''chérie'' ? »

Des gouttes tombèrent le long de la joue de Roy. Il jouait le tout pour le tout. S'il ne répondait pas maintenant, il se rendait coupable d'insubordination. Et envers le généralissime encore en plus, ce qui aggraverait son cas. S'il répondait par un mensonge, idem, il y laisserait des plumes. Avec en prime un interrogatoire de toutes ses connaissances et ses subordonnés pour connaître la vérité.

Et le pire. S'il disait la vérité, il risquait plus que la radiation de l'armée. Cela entraînerait la dissolution de son équipe, la honte devant les ennemis qu'il s'était fait depuis toutes ces années et le plus terrible… Il serait séparé de sa Riza…

« J'attends Mustang. »

Roy prit une grande inspiration et déclara le plus calmement possible :

« Je vous confirme mon général, que le lieutenant Hawkeye et moi entretenons une relation allant au-delà de rapports professionnels. Et que nous nous aimons. »

Le brun retint son souffle, ferma les yeux et attendit le verdict. Un moment de silence interminable passa.

« J'admire votre franchise colonel. Bien des militaires m'auraient tenu tête au point de passer devant un tribunal ou m'auraient raconté un mensonge plus gros qu'eux. Mais vous… Vous n'hésitez pas à me dire la vérité même si cela doit vous coûter votre rang et votre honneur… Bravo. »

Roy rouvrit lentement les yeux. Le généralissime esquissait un petit sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le médecin quant à lui avait plutôt l'air de trouver le temps long.

« Passons à la suite des réjouissances, si vous le voulez bien. »

Un troupeau d'anges vola au-dessus d'eux.

« Hum. DOCTEUR, voulez-vous bien arrêter de bailler aux corneilles deux minutes ? »

Le médecin retrouva instantanément ses esprits et sortit une feuille passablement froissée.

« Expliquez-nous je vous prie. »

« Bien, cette feuille est le résultat d'une analyse sanguine. Plus précisément pour l'hormonologie sanguine. Sur ordre d'un médecin il a été fait une recherche du taux de beta HCG, qui est une hormone sécrétée par le placenta dès le 10è jour de nidation de l'embryon dans l'utérus. En la dosant, on peut avoir une estimation de l'âge de la grossesse et détecter éventuelles complications (2). En qualité de médecin, j'ai pu estimer celle de la patiente à environ un mois, voire un mois et demi. »

_« Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire d'analyses de sang ? J'suis pas une femme moi ! » _Se disait Roy tout du long du discours du médecin.

« Merci pour ces quelques précisions. Maintenant, je veux que vous regardiez attentivement le nom inscrit en haut de page. » Reprit le généralissime en tendant la feuille à Roy.

Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps que le brun réalise quel nom était marqué.

« Riza… Non, c'est… pas possible… »

« J'ai l'impression que votre bien-aimée ne vous a pas mis au courant de cette… bonne nouvelle. Vous avez l'air surpris colonel. »

En réalité, Roy bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il était d'abord furieux contre lui. Il n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes, voir se qui se tramait chez elle, décrypter son comportement. Ensuite un peu contre elle, pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Mais une question trônait encore dans son esprit :

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? »

Sa voix se fit plus brutale, comme lançant un défi à son supérieur.

« Dans une des poches du manteau de Dart. »

Le cœur de Roy rata encore un battement.

« Sur Dart ? Mais…Mais comment ? »

« Je n'ai qu'une vague idée. Peut-être le lieutenant l'avait sur elle et Dart l'a trouvé pendant son rapt. Franchement, moi ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est de connaître la suite des évènements. Qu'en dîtes-vous colonel ? »

« Ou… oui. » bredouilla-t-il.

« Alors, je vous libère pour la soirée, je crois que vous et Hawkeye avez des choses à vous dire, non ? »

« Merci mon général. »

Roy fourra le papier dans sa poche puis marcha lentement vers la porte et sortit.

Maria l'avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

« Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner, mon colonel. »

Le brun ne répondit rien mais fit à la place un signe de la main, l'invitant à le suivre.

**OoOoOoO**

En arrivant devant la chambre, ils trouvèrent le garde endormi. Un bon coup de pied dans les genoux de la part de Roy et l'homme se redressa avec toutes les peines du monde. Maria le fusilla du regard et lui fit comprendre qu'il était de trop maintenant.

Il détala aussi vite qu'il put.

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Havoc dans une bien étrange position. Celui-ci était enfoncé dans un fauteuil, les genoux repliés sous son menton et se mordait les doigts frénétiquement.

Jean tourna vivement la tête vers les nouveaux venus et fit ses yeux de chien battu à son supérieur. Roy pointa derrière lui avec son pouce. Aussitôt une tornade blonde les dépassa mais néanmoins referma la porte doucement.

Maria fixa le colonel avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Cigarettes… Havoc ne peut pas se passer du tabac un quart d'heure… »

Maria parut quand même étonnée de la réponse et quitta la pièce en parlant toute seule. Elle prit la place du gardien tout le reste de la nuit.

----------

Roy aussi avait fini par s'endormir sur le lit de la blonde. Il avait ressorti les résultats d'analyse et les avait lues encore et encore, cherchant un moyen d'aborder le sujet avec Riza. Il s'était retourné tous les scénarii possible, et finalement décida qu'il fallait mieux lui en parler avant que le généralissime ne leur fasse subir je ne sais quoi comme sanction.

Riza s'était réveillée la première et la première chose qu'elle vit fut la main de Roy dans la sienne. L'orage avait cessé et le soleil avait repointé le bout de son nez, faisant briller les gouttes d'eau.

Elle attendait silencieusement que Roy se réveille quand un mouvement inconscient de sa part fit crisser le papier. Il le tenait à bout de doigts, son bras pendant vers le sol. Néanmoins, en se relevant elle put lire ce qui était marqué dessus et son visage se décomposa instantanément. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et se remit sur le dos.

_«- Non, c'est pas possible ! Quand est ce qu'il les a eus entre les mains ? Il a dû forcément les lire. Calme-toi ma Riza… Voilà, respire. Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire… Est-ce qu'il va bien le prendre ? Et est-ce qu'on va pouvoir rester ensemble ? »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de cogiter davantage car Roy commençait à se réveiller. C'est avec des yeux bouffis qu'il vit Riza le regarder les yeux un peu rouges.

« Riza, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il se redressa complètement et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

Aussitôt la jeune femme visa la feuille que tenait Roy dans sa main. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

« Je suis… désolée Roy » murmura-t-elle.

Roy jeta un léger regard au papier puis le balança à travers la pièce. Il entoura Riza avec ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui.

« Lâche-toi… vas-y… On en reparlera après… Tranquillement. »

Riza laissa libre cours à ses larmes et fourra son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Il la berça quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses sursauts.

« Explique-moi Riza… Pourquoi tu en m'as rien dit ? »

« J'avais prévu de le faire, justement pendant notre week-end… Je suis désolée. »

« Pas grave… Je suis le fautif dans l'histoire, j'ai rien vu… »

« Justement, je faisais tout pour que ça ne se voit pas, du moins tant que c'était pas confirmé. »

« Maintenant que ça l'est, il va falloir agir en conséquence, et les assumer… »

Riza releva vivement la tête. Des sillons brillants se dessinaient sur ses joues. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Roy.

« Quelqu'un est au courant ? »

Roy prit une grande inspiration et entoura les poignets de la blonde.

« Bradley. »

Riza baissa les yeux. Les larmes étaient prêtes à couler mais elle se retint.

« Il a trouvé les résultats d'analyse dans sa poche. Il me les a montrées quand je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure, tu dormais encore.»

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il me les avaient prises quand il me gardait en otage. Il les avaient gardées sur lui pour te faire souffrir. »

« On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« J'ai peur Roy… De ce qui peut nous arriver. »

Le brun déposa un léger baiser sur son front et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

« C'est ma faute si tu es enceinte… »

« Mais… »

Roy lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

« Et c'est moi qui va nous sortir de cette situation. Bradley voudra certainement nous revoir afin d'éclaircir certains points. Je suis sûr qu'il ne passera pas à côté de l'occasion de nous sanctionner. Et on va y faire face… Tous les deux. »

Riza essaya encore de parler, mais il l'en empêcha.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, on restera ensemble, okay ? »

Il lâcha son doigt.

« D'accord, je te fais confiance. »

Le soleil rayonnait haut dans le ciel ce jour-là.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la porte, une larme roulait sur la joue d'une femme soldat.

**OoOoOoO**

Samedi 26 Août 1915, Central City, Bureau du Généralissime Bradley, 9h00

Bradley se tenait devant sa fenêtre et admirait l'entraînement matinal des jeunes recrues. A savoir la course à pied.

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous les deux là. »

Roy et Riza se trouvaient derrière le borgne, près de son bureau et se tenaient la main en signe de rébellion. Leurs visages étaient un peu crispés par le manque de sommeil. Ils avaient passé la nuit à élaborer différents plans pour s'en sortir sans trop de bobos.

« Je vais être direct avec vous. Dans la situation actuelle, vous êtes mal fichus. »

Les deux amants se tendirent légèrement.

« Non, mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de batifoler au sein de l'armée, hein ? Vous êtes pourtant au courant de ce foutu article qui interdit les relations entre supérieurs et subordonnés, non ? »

« Oui mon général. » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Il se retourna vivement et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, l'air visiblement blasé. Il croisa ses doigts et posa son menton dessus.

« Vous êtes deux des meilleurs éléments de l'armée. Je ne peux pas me séparer comme ça d'un alchimiste d'Etat et d'une tireuse d'élite. Vous me mettez dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante, vous savez ? »

« Nous sommes parfaitement conscients que nos actes sont répréhensibles et nous en assumerons toutes les conséquences. Même si pour ça nous devrons nous en retourner à la vie civile. » Déclara Roy le plus calmement qu'il put.

Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce.

« Vous avez du cran Mustang, et j'aime ça chez un soldat. »

Il décroisa ses doigts et se cala bien au fond de son siège.

« Mais vous avez aussi une chance inouïe… Suite à notre petite rencontre d'hier soir, j'ai replongé dans mes vieilles paperasses… Et j'ai trouvé un article de loi qui devrait vous intéresser. »

Bradley ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un tas de feuilles un peu moisies.

« L'article 203-1 du Code Martial interdit les relations entre subordonnés et supérieurs, mais il n'est fait mention nulle part du cas de deux soldats venant de deux services différents… Absolument rien.»

Roy et Riza se jetèrent un regard un peu intrigué.

« En clair, si vous voulez continuer à vous fréquenter au sein de cette armée, il faut que l'un de vous change de poste. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Roy se prépara à répondre quelque chose, mais Riza prit les devants et s'approcha du bureau. Elle fixa son supérieur et dit :

« C'est moi qui changerai de poste, si bien sûr vous êtes d'accord. »

Roy resta bouche bée devant le courage de la blonde. Tellement, qu'il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle lui lâcha la main et fit le salut militaire.

« Vous serez mutée dès la semaine prochaine à l'instruction au tir des nouvelles recrues. »

« Mon général, vous ne trouvez ça pas un peu trop précipité ? » lança Roy en se rapprochant à son tour.

« Mustang, que ce soit bien clair entre nous. C'est ça ou je vous fais passer en Cour Martiale pour insubordination. Choisissez. »

Roy, dépité, lâcha l'affaire, et se résolut à laisser Riza quitter son équipe.

« Si c'est la seule solution alors… Ok. »

Riza lança à Roy un coup d'œil voulant dire « merci ».

« Hawkeye, je préviendrai moi-même votre futur supérieur de votre nouvelle affectation. Vous vous présenterez devant lui le Lundi 4 Août à 8h00 précises. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, vous pouvez disposer. Bonne chance. »

Roy fit à son tour le salut militaire et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Une fois sortis, ce fut le relâchement total. Roy prit Riza dans ses bras et la serra à l'en étouffer. ­­­Les autres membres de l'équipe ainsi que celle du commandant Armstrong les avaient attendus devant la porte du bureau de Bradley. Ils leur présentèrent leurs félicitations et partirent fêter la bonne nouvelle chez le lieutenant Havoc.

Lequel, en sortant du bâtiment, lança une phrase qui mit tout le monde d'accord :

" En tout cas, je connais des recrues et un mari qui vont en baver !"

**Owari**

(1) Pure invention de ma part, je sais même pas si c'est dit comme ça en réalité…

(2) Source : doctissimo . fr rubrique médecine

Vala !! # s'écroule sur son clavier # J'ai enfin fini... Ca fait toujours bizarre de finir une fic je trouve, pas vous ? En tout cas, merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers pour votre soutien ! Ai Shiteru !!

Une de mes amies m'a soumit une idée plus qu'intéressante sur le couple Roy/Riza... Guettez les updates !

Sayonara Minna-San !

Kisu


End file.
